


It's Not Like I Missed you or Anything

by Trinity_Blaze



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anne can't deal, Canon Compliant, F/F, Ficlet, Kissing, Max Is Amazing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Series, Soft Girlfriends, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity_Blaze/pseuds/Trinity_Blaze
Summary: Anne needs to get going, but Max has other plans.





	It's Not Like I Missed you or Anything

A small sigh falls from her, more adoration than exhaustion. “Where’d you put it?” Anne asks.

She doesn’t particularly find the tiny smirk playing at the corners of Max’s lips as appealing as it probably should be, but it’s only because she’s got things to do, and she doesn’t want to hear Jack’s mouth about having to hold the sails yet again while she gallivants. Honestly, who even speaks that way?

“I do not know what you mean,” Max says softly. Unbearably soft. Soft enough that Anne feels her skin prickle beneath her shirt, heat rising into her chest the way it always does when this woman gives her that look. “Have you lost something?”

Anne gives her an involuntary grin. “I know you took it. I set it right down here on the table. It di’nt grow legs.”

Max sits up in the bed, crisp white sheets falling from her unclothed body. Anne immediately drops her eyes to the newly exposed crests of skin taunting her in all their silent beauty. “Stranger things have happened in this room,” Max teases. “Perhaps you have simply misplaced whatever it is you are looking for.” She lifts the blanket and pretends to cast an eye between the sheets in assistance, pretends that her naked form is not completely exposed now. “Perhaps we can look for it together.”

Anne licks her lips and takes a step toward the bed. “You know I don’t’ve time for that,” she says, trying her best to hold back any and all hints of the fact that she wants nothing more than to make all of said time for that.

The playful frown which creeps onto Max’s face then pushes Anne’s private adorations into a reluctant light. “Don’t - godammit,” she smiles. Max knows just how to play this game. Anne shakes her head and looks away. “S’not gonna work.” 

“No?” Max sulks, climbing to her knees and crawling over to Anne. “You do not need this then?”

When Anne peers over in Max’s direction again, she’s kneeling on the bed, lithe body still glistening in the slants of sunlight, cooling from their earlier activities. It takes her a few more seconds to find her hat resting atop that gorgeous frame, but when she reaches for it, Max grabs her wrist.

“Is this hat the only reason you would stay?” Max asks.

“Of course,” Anne answers. “It’s not like I missed you or anything.”

At that, Max bites her lower lip, seeming to delight in the way that Anne’s eyes follow hungrily after the gesture. She removes the hat and places it on Anne’s head, using the brim as the handles necessary to glide Anne’s lips into her own.

“When will you be back?” she asks.

Anne’s eyes are still closed when she says, “You know I can’t answer that.”

So, Max kisses her harder, deeper, pressing every ounce of whatever cannot be expressed into the scant spaces between them. “When will you be back?” she questions again.

“Soon,” Anne replies this time. And she means it.


End file.
